Neverland Love
by Rikku's twin
Summary: Yuna is being forced to marry Seymour Guado to make her father's campaign look better. One day a boy with blonde hair comes in through the window. What will happen when she decides to go with him to Neverland? Edited by Sarah Marmalade
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Her Duties**

It was a cold winter night in Bevelle as Yuna Aeon tucked in her two little brothers, Pacce and Shinra, into bed.

Pacce was young and naive, while Shinra was brilliant and exceeded those years older than him easily. Pacce was six, and Shinra was eleven.

"Do you have to go?" Pacce whined.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry, this is very important," Yuna frowned. She hated leaving them home all alone, but what she hated even more was the man she was about to meet for a certain engagement. A certain engagement that she also hated.

"Then… will you at least tell me a story?"

"Well," Yuna started. She knew that she didn't have enough time.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes. No one. Resists. The eyes.

"Okay, but just a short one," she caved in and smiled.

"Yay!" Pacce jumped up and down on the bed excitedly.   
Yuna laughed lightly. "But you have to settle down so I can tuck you in."

Pacce immediately laid down in bed and let Yuna smooth the covers over his tiny body.

"Now then… Once upon a time—" Yuna began to launch into the tale, but was interrupted by her boorish father.

"Yuna! You don't have time to tell him another one of those ridiculous stories! We're going to be late, and you _know_ how much Seymour hates waiting."

"But—"

"No buts! Put on your engagement ring and let's _go_!" He commanded.

"Yes father," Yuna whispered as she got up and pulled out her engagement ring, slipping onto the proper finger. She walked back over to Pacce and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you a story, Pacce, but I promise I'll tell you a good one tomorrow night." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked over to Shinra's bed.

"Make sure you watch Pacce and stay out of trouble. Okay?" She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, too.

"Good night boys," Yuna smiled and dimmed the lights and went and closed the window. She was about to lock it when all of a sudden Pacce called for her not to.

"What is it, Pacce?" She turned to him.

"Leave the window unlocked! He might come back for his shadow tonight."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Who's he and why wouldn't he have his shadow?"

"Peter Pan," Shinra yawned.

Yuna turned to him in surprise. "You mean the one in the stories?"  
"Yeah!" Pacce smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

Yuna didn't like the sound of someone coming in through the window, but before she could do or say anything, her father rushed her out of the house.

It was 9:30 exactly when Yuna and her father arrived at the restaurant where they would be meeting her new husband.

There sitting impatiently at a table was Seymour Guado, the man Yuna's father was forcing her to marry. When they walked up to him Seymour stood up.

"I've been waiting here for ten whole minutes." He hissed angrily at Yuna.

"My apologies, I was tucking in my little brothers."

"That's no excuse." He glared at her and all she could do was stand there and take his harassment.

"I'm sorry." Yuna gritted her teeth. "It'll never happen again."

"It better not."   
Seymour sat back down as Yuna and her father took their seat at the table.

"So let's start planning." Braska changed the subject.

The entire time, it was just Braska and Seymour talking while Yuna looked out the window daydreaming about the life she could have had if her mother hadn't died a couple of years ago in that car crash. The kind of life where happy families go for picnics on Sunday afternoons, and go out for nice meals on Friday evenings, and where mothers fix the holes in the young children's teddy bears and help older children with their homework.

"Well, we should be going," Braska stood up, snapping Yuna out of her happy thoughts. She stood up as well and pushed her seat back in.

Seymour took her hand and kissed it with his icy lips, sending unpleasant shivers down Yuna's spine. She hastily pulled her hand back and tried to smile politely. This did not go unnoticed by Braska; he wanted to make a quick retreat so Seymour couldn't get angry.

"Well, let's get going dear," Braska rushed Yuna out the door.

As Braska and Yuna were walking home, Braska decided to have a little chat with his daughter.

"What was that back there at the restaurant?" he demanded.

"What was what?" Yuna asked, trying her best to sound confused.

"You know what."

Yuna looked down. "Father… I don't want to marry him. Please don't make me! I hate him so much!"

"It'll look good on my campaign if you're married to Lord Mika's son. Don't you want me to become senator?"

Yuna stopped dead in her tracks. Didn't he respect her at all? Didn't he care? What kind of father was he?"

"I don't care about your campaign!" She yelled, clearly frustrated. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't want this life! _I hate him and I hate you_! I'm not going to marry him!" At this point tears were falling down Yuna's face. "IT'S MY LIFE, NOT YOURS!"

"You listen to me!" Braska hissed venomously. "You're marrying Seymour and that is that." He grabbed Yuna's arm and started pulling her home.

"No!" Yuna yelled and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I won't do it! I won't!" She turned around and started running as fast as she could in the opposite direction of her father.

"Yuna! Get back here!" Braska ordered. But Yuna just ignored him and kept running. She cried, too. She cried for the life she was stuck with, and for the life she would never have. She cried because no one would even hear her crying. And if they did, no one would care anyway.

It was nearly midnight when Yuna finally got home. She didn't intend to stay. She was going to collect her things and escape.

Yuna quietly entered the house and walked up the stairs, making sure not to awaken her brothers, or, more importantly, her father. She quietly pulled out a suitcase and stuffed clothes in it, adding a bit of money she had saved up. And just as she was ready to pull the suitcase out the door, she heard the window open.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ok, you guys said you wanted an update, well here it is . I have up to chapter 3 done. Once i post chapter 3 it would be really nice if you guys would help me get some inspiration . So yeah, i updated for the two of you that reviewed fast. Oh and i should really thank Sarah Marmalade, without her none of my stories would be good or get done lol)**

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

Yuna went to investigate the source of the noise, but all she found was the open window creaking in the mild wind. She closed the window quietly, trying not to wake her brothers.

With a small sigh, she turned to finish packing her bag, only to walk into someone with brilliant blue eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but the young man realized what she was about to do and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just here to get something back!" The blonde person whispered into Yuna's ear. "Um… if I let you go, will you promise not to scream?"

She nodded her head yes, and he hesitantly slid his hand away.

Yuna tilted her head, surveying the intruder. He looked like he was about her age. He had blonde hair that looked as soft and feathery as chocobo feathers, deep cerulean eyes, and he was tan. And very handsome.

"Wh… who are you? Are you Peter Pan? The boy from my stories?!"

He laughed quietly.

"Does it look like I would wear green tights?" he snorted.

Yuna went over his clothes and saw that he was wearing black like overalls with one pant leg shorter then the other with a J on the longer pant leg and a small yellow shirt that opened in the middle.

"No, I guess not."

"But you were close. I do live in Neverland."

"Really? So you are Peter Pan!" she exclaimed happily.

"Nope, guess again."  
"Well then I don't know," Yuna laughed a little.

"I'm Tidus." He grinned, obviously convinced he was great.

"I'm Yuna," the brunette girl smiled, extending a hand. Instead of shaking her hand, however, he gave her a high five.

"Well, I really need to find my shadow." He scanned the room hastily, glancing under the beds.

"Wait a minute… How do I know you're telling the truth? For all I know, you could be a burglar." She eyed him suspiciously.

Tidus stopped his search and looked at her smiling.

"Will this prove that I'm really from Neverland?" He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Yuna flinched, praying her brothers would keep sleeping. Moments later, a glittering gold light came in through the window. "This is my fairy, Rikku," he smirked.

Yuna just stared at the tiny girl in disbelief.

"Hiya, I'm Rikku!"

"I'm Yuna."

With all this said and done, Tidus started looking again until he came upon a toy chest. He opened it slowly and out of nowhere a shadow that looked just like him jumped out.

"There it is!" Tidus chased it around the room, knocking things over and a minute later he finally tackled it to the ground.

"Tidus, keep it down. You'll wake my little brothers!" Yuna hissed.

"Sorry," the blonde boy whispered as he tried to get his shadow on. Yuna giggled at him pushing the foot of his shadow against his. Tidus noticed her laughing and glared.

"What's so funny? Do you have a better idea?"

"Actually yes, I do," Yuna went and got a sewing needle and threaded it expertly. She sat down in front of him and took off his shoes. "This might hurt a bit…."

Tidus gulped uneasily. "Wh… what are you planning to do with that needle?"

Yuna put the needle through the foot of the shadow and then hesitantly brought it to Tidus' foot.  
"Y… Yuna?" His voice cracked.

Yuna ignored him and pierced the needle into his skin, guiding the needle deftly.

Tidus looked down at his foot and fainted.

"Well, this will make the job easier," Yuna mumbled as she threaded his shadow back onto him. The sewing was done in minutes.  
"There, good as new," Yuna smiled. At about the same time, Tidus opened his eyes one at a time. He tested out his walking and grinned, his shadow restored. "Thanks, Yuna," he smiled brightly.

"No problem." Yuna stood up and went back to her suitcase and shut it silently.

"Where are you going?" Tidus looked confused.

"I… I'm running away," she said quietly, closing her suitcase and walking towards the stairs.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm.

"What is it?"

"Why not come with me instead? To Neverland?" He blushed.

"Neverland?"  
"Yeah, you'll never grow up, and you can get away from here."

Yuna bit her lower lip. It wasn't like she had somewhere to go anyway, but something was nagging in the back of her mind.

"Please?" Yuna looked into Tidus' eyes. He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. No one can.

"Well, I suppose…"

"Really?" Tidus asked excitedly as he hugged her jubilantly. "The lost kids really need a mother figure like you that tells great stories."

"Lost children? Wait, how do you know about my stories?" Yuna asked curiously as Tidus let her go.

"Well…" he blushed childishly, "I come here every night with Rikku to listen to your stories, so I can tell them to the lost kids."

At this point, Pacce stirred in his sleep and his small eyes fluttered open to see Tidus and Yuna.

"It's him!" the little boy exclaimed as he ran to Tidus and hugged him.

"Hey, buddy," Tidus smiled and patted Pacce's head. Then, the smaller boy turned and saw Yuna's suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"To Neverland," Yuna smiled somewhat sadly and kneeled down so she was eye level with her brother.

"But I don't want you to go!" Pacce whined.

"Then you can come, too," Tidus offered.

Yuna looked up at Tidus, her eyes upset. "No, he can't come. He has to go to school and get a proper education."

"Come on Yuna, let him have some fun," the blonde boy pleaded.

Yuna stood up and said firmly, "No, I know what's best for him. Staying here and going to school is what's best right now."

"You sound like daddy," Pacce said softly, looking down.

Yuna looked down at him. She kneeled back down to his height and lifted up his chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"I just want the best for you."

"But I want to be with youuuuuuuuu!" Pacce cried and hugged her.

By this time, Shinra was awake, too. Yuna could smell her own defeat coming.

"Yuna… please, let us go with you." Shinra walked up to her.

With a deep sigh (even she knew when she had lost) she said, "Okay." Yuna smiled slightly and let go of Pacce. She whipped away the tear that was about to fall down her cheek.

"But how do we get there?" Yuna asked Tidus as she stood up.

"By flying, of course!" Tidus said it as though it were a stupid question.

"It's impossible to fly," Shinra piped in.

Tidus glared at the eleven-year-old. "No it isn't!"

"He's right… all you need is faith, trust, and--" Yuna started dreamily, remembering the story.

"A little pixie dust," Tidus agreed.

Rikku glided over to the group and fluttered her wings with a grunt of effort, the sparkling cloud of dust floating over Yuna and her brothers.

"Now, think happy thoughts!" Rikku grinned.

Yuna looked down hesitantly at her feet and slowly felt them leave the ground. With a huge gasp of awe, she was _flying. _A sound came from her father's room. Braska was walking towards the door.

"It's my dad! Hurry, we've gotta get out of here!" Yuna cried worriedly.

And with that, they all flew out the window before Braska even opened his door. He looked around only to find his neglected children gone.

Meanwhile, Tidus and Rikku led the three siblings to a journey they would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here's chapter 3 I know it's kinda short. Sowwy . But yeah, if you guys have any ideas for the next chappie feel free to discuss them with me )**

**Chapter 3: Neverland**

Yuna looked around in disbelief as she, her brothers, Rikku, and Tidus flew past the glittering stars and sparking universes spread around them. It was spectacular and breathtaking.

"This is…" Yuna started.

"Amazing?" Tidus grinned, "Yeah, I guess it's an okay sight."

"Okay? Just okay!?" Yuna looked at him in disbelief.

"I see it everyday!" He laughed a little. "But… I'm happy I could show you it," he added shyly, making Yuna's heart melt and causing her to blush profusely.

Tidus started getting closer when Rikku interrupted them.

"We're here!" The fairy danced around excitedly.

"Great." Tidus scooted away from Yuna a little as they flew in through the clouds. Yuna, Shinra, and Pacce looked around in disbelief.

"It's just like in the stories!" Pacce exclaimed.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Tidus smiled.

"Let's see the mermaids," Shinra suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Yuna giggled.

"Then, I'll go introduce you guys to the mermaids."

"Tidus, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Rikku whispered into Tidus' ear.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea? Tidus laughed a little.

"You know how they act."

Tidus looked at Rikku confused. "They always act nice to me."

Rikku groaned, exasperated. '_So thick-headed…'_ she thought in annoyance.

"Just forget it, you'll see for yourself."

"Okay, then, let's go," Tidus smiled as they all flew down to the fishy maidens.

They all landed on a big rock and two mermaids immediately ambushed Tidus with questions and batting eyes.

"Back already, Tidus?" cooed a beautiful young woman with deeply tanned skin and dark, glistening eyes.

"Yup."

"Who's that?" The blonde mermaid asked, looking Yuna up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

"This is Yuna," Tidus smiled. "Yuna, this is Leblanc," he pointed to the blonde mermaid, "and this is Dona," he gestured to the brunette.

"Nice to meet you," Yuna said politely and held out her hand for a handshake.

Dona smirked innocently and took Yuna's hand, but instead of shaking it, she yanked down hard, pulling Yuna into the cold water. The mermaids laughed while Yuna sputtered, surprised and freezing.

Tidus laughed, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Yuna's face. She looked mad, but also sad and upset, betrayed, and somewhat hurt.

"Here, Yuna, let me help you," Tidus offered her his hand.

"Thanks," she took his hand and let him help her out of the cold water.

"Oops, that was an accident," Dona smiled evilly.

Yuna just sent a quick glare to Dona.

"Apologize to Yuna," the blonde boy demanded.

"But I already said it was an accident…" Dona whined.

"_Apologize_."

"Sorry…" Dona mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm just kinda cold now." Yuna mumbled.

"Then I should get you to our hideout. I'll carry you."  
Before Yuna could object Tidus picked her up bridal style and flew off to the hideout with Rikku, Pacce, and Shinra trailing not too far behind, the little fairy shaking her head the entire time. By the time they got to the hideout Yuna was the proper color of a tomato.

"Well, here we are," Tidus put Yuna and her bag down and then whistled.

All of a sudden a group of kids came running to Tidus.  
"This is Yuna, and she's gonna be your new mother!" he exclaimed childishly. The children cheered and ran up to meet the maiden.

"Hi, I'm Squall," one of the boys said dourly, trying to fight back a smile.

She smiled and kneeled down, looking over his childlike features. He had medium brown hair with blue eyes, and a scar running across the bridge of his nose; he couldn't have been more then 8 years old.

"Hi, I'm Yuna." She smiled. Then another boy spoke.

"Hello. My name's Cloud." He looked surprisingly serious for his age. He had blonde, spiky like hair and piercing blue eyes; he couldn't have been older than Squall was.

Then a little girl came up to her.

"Hey, I'm Sahrah!" the child giggled. She had long, wavy brown hair with red streaks. She looked like she was about 6 or 7.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Yuna," The baffled teen smiled.

"Soooo… you're our new mother?" Sahrah asked curiously.

"Kinda." Yuna laughed a little.

"Everyone, this is Shinra and Pacce." Tidus interrupted, pointing to Shinra and Pacce.

"Hi." All the lost kids said in unison.

Pacce and Shinra just waved shyly.

"Well I'm going to go change into some warm clothes, if that's okay," Yuna nodded as she stood up.

"I'll show you to your room," Cloud offered.

"No, I want to!" protested Sahrah.

"I think _I'll_ do it," sighed Tidus.

"Thank you," Yuna giggled.

Tidus picked up Yuna's bag and brought her to a warm room that had a thick, warm blanket on the bed.

"Here you are. You have the whole room to yourself. The kids all sleep in another room together." Tidus put down Yuna's bag.

"Thank you Tidus… for everything." Yuna said softly.

"No problem." Tidus smiled. "Hey, once you get dressed, do you want to go to the beach and play some land blitzball?"

Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"What's blitzball?"

Tidus' eyes widened at this. "Okaaay, now you _have_ to come. I'll be waiting in the main room for you." And with that Tidus left Yuna in her room so she could change.

A couple minutes later, the brunette girl came out dressed in some dry clothing.

"Ready?" Tidus smiled.

"Ready."

"You kids be good while we're gone." The children whined, exclaiming that they wanted to play. Tidus shushed them, telling them they would all play later and then walked out of the hideout with Yuna, a blue blitzball tucked under his arm.

When the pair arrived at the beach Tidus turned to Yuna and said, "Alright, I'm gonna teach you how to blitz."


End file.
